Too Little Too Late
Too Little Too Late by JoJo is sung by Aidan, Kai, Kyle, Leah, Marley, Monica, Natalie, Rocky, Sophia and William in the twentieth episode of Season One, Art of Love. Lyrics Aidan: Come with me Stay the night Leah: You say the words but boy it don't feel right What do ya expect me to say (Natalie: You know it's just too little too late) Sophia: You take my hand And you say you've changed But boy you know your begging don't fool me Because to you it's just a game (Monica: You know it's just too little too late) Marley: So let me on down 'Cause time has made me strong I'm starting to move on Kyle: I'm gonna say this now Your chance has come and gone And you know... Marley and William: It's just too little too late a little too wrong And I can't wait But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late) You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm Kai: I was young And in love I gave you everything But it wasn't enough Rocky: And now you wanna communicate (Monica: You know it's just too little too late) Go find someone else In letting you go I'm loving myself Monica: You got a problem But don't come asking me for help 'Cause you know... Marley and William (Natalie): It's just too little too late a little too wrong And I can't wait But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late) You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) Natalie: I can love with all of my heart, baby I know I have so much to give (Marley: I have so much to give) Sophia: With a player like you I don't have a prayer That's no way to live Ohhhh... mmm nooo Monica: It's just too little too late Yeaahhhh... Marley and William (Aidan): It's just too little too late a little too wrong And I can't wait But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late) You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) Leah, Aidan, Natalie, Rocky, Kai, Monica, Kyle and Sophia: Yeah You know it's just too little too late Oh, I can't wait Marley and William (Kai and Sophia): It's just too little too late a little too wrong And I can't wait But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late) You say you dream of my face But you don't like me You just like the chase To be real William: It doesn't matter anyway (Marley: You know it's just too little too late) Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by William Huston Category:Songs sung by Leah Williamson Category:Songs sung by Sophia Davis Category:Songs sung by Kai Johnson Category:Songs sung by Kyle Jackson Category:Songs sung by Aidan McKensie Category:Songs sung by Ricardo Fernandez Category:Songs sung by Monica Parks Category:Songs sung by Natalie Simmons